Why Can't We Be Together?
by CuteCarly
Summary: Carlene is a Soc and she has a boyfriend but what happens when she meets Dallas? Carlene and her friends go to a ski lodge where oddly enough they run into the greasers!
1. Surprise

                        ~Chapter 1~ Hey. I'm starting a new story. I probably won't update it or my other stories for awhile. If your wondering why, its just for personal reasons, its about my mom. So yeah. I wrote this chapter…in my head the other night when I was at the movies with my friends. The movie got boring so I didn't pay attention. Anyway I only own, Carlene, Kasey, Tylar, Colin, Shane, and Ashton. Everyone else belongs to S.E. Hinton. This is another one of my stories that switch POV's often. Sorry, if it confuses you.

                                                (****Carlene's POV****)

            "Hey baby!" I jumped in my boyfriend, Colin's, mustang. It was the last day of school at Tulsa High, anyway, before Christmas break, and well, the last day had just ended. It was officially Christmas break now. My best friends, Tylar Donalds, and Kasey Wilkison, and their boyfriends, Ashton Hertz and Shane Loke were sitting in the back of the mustang. 

            I buckled up and Colin started the car. As we were driving we passed a couple of greasers who shouted things at us. Greasers were the people who lived on the East side. They didn't have very much money and had to work for a living. Me and my friends were Socs. We lived on the West side and we were rich. Socs and greasers were constantly going at it. Having rumbles, fights, and whatnot. It wasn't very rare when any of the boys had bruises or busted lips or something. And everytime they did, they'd come crawling to me, Kasey, and Tylar. We always told them to stop fighting with the greasers but it didn't work.

            "We," Colin looked to Shane and Ashton, "have a surprise for you girls." I glanced at Ty (Tylar) and Kasey, they glanced back to me. They were just as clueless as I was. Surprise? What kind of surprise? 

            "Well," I said eagerly. "What's the surprise?" I wrapped my arms around my light pink sweater and shivered. It was cold. Shane reached up to me and messed my curly blonde hair up. I swatted his hand away and turned to Colin again. "I said, what's the surprise."

            I looked back and Ty and Kasey were asking Shane and Ashton what the surprise was. Kasey started to shake her head and make mad gestures when Shane wouldn't tell her. I kinda laughed. It looked funny to see Kasey shake her head, because her hair was dark red and it was always bouncy eventhough it was as straight as a poker. "Ok, you guys." I said, starting to get mad. "Stop the car and let us out, if you aren't going to tell us what the surprise is." Colin looked at me and then pulled into a diner. He parked and said that he'd tell us all what the surprise was over dinner.

            I got out and followed everyone inside, shivering the whole time. "Hey Carlene, you might not be so cold, if you'd wear a coat." It was Ty. I shook my head and sat down. I didn't like to wear coats unless it was below the thirty-two degrees, the freezing point.

            "So, now whats this huge surprise?" I wondered as I slid in the booth beside Colin, who put his arm around my shoulders. Ashton and Tylar slid in next to us and Shane and Kasey slid in across from us. I was glad that Ashton and Ty sat in the same booth as me and Colin, because the more people there were the warmer it was and I was freezing. 

            "May I take your order?" Some waitress came up to us and took out order. I ordered a hot chocolate and fries, while everyone else ordered sodas and hamburgers.

            "So, like Carlene said, whats the surprise?" This time it was Ty and she was asking Ashton, who just shrugged and said that Colin was going to tell what the surprise was.

            Finally, after we got done eating and were ready to leave Colin told us what the surprise was. "We got six tickets to Colorado. My uncle owns a big ski lodge there and he lets people stay at it during the winter. Well, I called him and he said he had one room left and said we could have it if we wanted it. So, we're all going to Colorado!" I wasn't at the least bit impressed.

            "What?" That was all I said. Why would I want to go to a ski lodge in Colorado? It would be a bunch of girls that the guys would flirt with, a bunch of boys that would flirt with me, Kasey, and Ty eventhough we had boyfriends, and it would be freezing. The only thing good was that it was skiing and I could ski good. 

            "You know, a ski lodge?" Ashton said to me. Kasey and Ty seemed to be psyched. 

            "Whats the big deal?" I wondered. "It won't be fun. You know, Ashton, Colin, and Shane only want to go so they can flirt with girls." I said to Tylar and Kasey, who then looked at their boyfriend's in disbelief. Colin put his arm around my shoulders for the second time.

            "Carlene, you know that's not why I want to go. I love you and I'm perfectly happy with you. Why would I want another girl?" I smiled and kissed him. He always said such sweet stuff to me. One minute I could be mad at him while the next minute I could be so in love with him that it was impossible to tell we weren't married. Immediately Kasey and Ty forgave Shane and Ashton when they copied off Colin and sweet talked them. "So will you go?" Colin nudged me with his head playfully, wanting me to say yes.

            I shrugged and nodded my head at the same time. "I guess so. I just have to ask my parents. They'll probably say yeah, though." 

            "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow and I'll pick you other guys up tomorrow too. Be ready at five." 

            I saw Tylar's mouth drop open. "Five!" Then Kasey butted in.

            "In the morning!? Uh no! There ain't no way I'm getting up that early!" Shane elbowed her.

            "Not even for me?" He grinned and put an arm around her and she gave in, saying she'd be ready at that time. Colin grabbed one of my french fries that were still sitting in front of me and threw it at Ashton and Ty who must have been playing the makeout game or something, because they were lip locked. 

            "Hey!" Tylar screeched and picked up a piece hamburger that was left in Ashton's plate. She threw it at Colin, and before we knew what hit us Colin and Tylar got us kicked out of the diner. We all burst out laughing the minute we got outside. 

            "Omigod!" I laughed and fell into Colin's arms. "That was great. You guys got us kicked out!" And we all started laughing again.

            "Just drop me off here. I can walk home." My house was the closest so Colin drove to my house first to drop me off. Actually he drove me to my street and I got out there, because he said he didn't want to drive all the way down the street and then have to turn around. See, sometimes he could be a major creep. Especially since it was freezing. Ok, not literally, but it was cold. "Bye," I called to them and they all waved at me.

            "See ya at five baby!" That was Colin and then I saw him pull away as I trudged up a hill and started the long walk to my house.

            I yawned and shivered at the same time. The hill that I was walking up seemed to last forever, because it seemed to me that I wasn't getting any closer to my house. I was wishing that I had worn pants, instead of a knee-length white skirt. "Hey!" I heard someone call out to me, but ignored it. I wanted to get home, ask my mom if I could go to Colorado, and then go to bed.

            "Hey baby! Come here for a moment! You look sexy." It didn't take me to long to figure out that it was a greaser after I heard the catcalls. The greaser kept saying the same thing to me too. I just did my best to ignore it and then a hand came over my mouth.

            "Hey!" I tried to scream at the person but if came out muffled. "Please," I started to break down in tears, "let me go, please." Surprisingly my begging worked and the hand came off my mouth. 

            "Sorry, babe." I turned around and a greaser with blonde, almost white hair stood there, looking at me, with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. He was the same greaser who I'd had to deal with many times before. 

            "Can't you ever leave me alone?" I spat and then ran my hands up and down my arms. He smirked at me. 

            "Nope. So, ya know, I was thinkin, there's a party over at…" I cut him off.

            "No. Don't even think about it."

            "Hey, baby, it's a free country. I can think about whatever I want and right now I'm thinking about, you, me, a couple a beers, and a bed." I just frowned and kept on walking. 

            "Why don't you just shut your trap?" All the while he walked with me eventhough I kept insulting him. At one point he even tried to pinch my ass but I slapped his hand before he could.

            "So whats your name?" He wondered. "I mean I see you enough, don't you think I should atleast know you're name?" No. I didn't think he should know my name, but just to be nice I told him what it was.

            "Carlene Struckhoff. That's my name. You?" He smirked at me and then snapped my bra, which I did not appreciate. I shot him a dirty glare, but he just looked amused.

            "You mean you don't know me? I'm fuckin famous among the greasers!" 

            "Am I a greaser?" I asked him with sarcasm in my voice.

            "Ohh..firery, I like it. I'm Dallas Winston," he growled when I pushed him away from me. It kept walking closer and closer to me.

            Dallas finished walking me to my house eventhough I told him to leave me alone a lot. He was definitely a greaser. He kept talking dirty, and trying to grab my ass and kiss me. Every time he talked it just kept getting dirtier and dirtier. But I kinda admired him a bit, because he wouldn't back down. I mean, eventhough I told him to leave me alone, and leave, he wouldn't. That almost made me like him. 

            Immediately I erased that thought from my memory. He was a greaser and a hood, at that. He wasn't even a very nice one. None of them were nice, but atleast some of them had the decency to leave me alone. "So, baby, about me, you, the couple a beers, and the bed. What do you say to that?" Her grinned sheepishly.

            "I say no, and get lost hood!" He grinned at me and didn't act at the least bothered about the fact that I had just called him a hood. Infact he looked kind of proud. Why would he be proud to be a hood, or greaser? I know I wouldn't be proud. I would be ashamed. He stood there for a moment, while I stood there and shivered, waiting for him to leave. But he didn't leave.

            "Ok, so then how bout I buy you a coke or sprite?" Oh my gosh. I rolled my eyes. He did not know how to give up did he. I already told him no and to get lost. How many more times would I have to tell him? Then I felt sorry for him. He was a greaser, and that was sad. "Hey, earth to Carlene! You there! I'm talkin to you! Nobody ignores Dallas Winston!" He flashed me a glare when I didn't answer him.

            "Oh, sorry." I said and then I found myself smiling. I was getting ready to tell him that I would go out and get a coke with him, but then I realized that he was a hood. And I couldn't be seen with a hood, especially a hood like him. I also remembered that I had Colin. "No. I don't want to get a soda with you. Now get lost hood, or I'll call my boyfriend."

            He rolled his eyes. "Ohh..I'm shaking in my boots!" He said that with sarcasm just dripping from his voice. Then he walked off, leaving me standing there in the cold. What was he even doing on the West side anyway, that was the Soc side.

            Once I asked my mom if I could go to Colorado and she said yes, I went up to my room to go to sleep. All the while Dallas's face kept coming back in my memory and it would not go away. It was the only thing I could think of. Dallas Winston. Why couldn't I think of anything else? I didn't think of Colin, or Shane, or Ashton, just Dallas. A greaser. I was thinking of a greaser. 

            Just as I drifted off to sleep I heard myself asking a question outloud. "Why can't we be together?"

            A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? What? Review please!


	2. The Locket

                                                CHAPTER 2!! Finally!! You know who and who I don't own!

(****Carlene's POV****)

            "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I cursed to myself after laying in my bed and listening to someone bang on the front door for fifteen minutes. You'd think my parents would get it, or maybe the dumb person at the door would give up. But apparently not.

            I yawned and walked down the stairs, looking at a clock on the way down I noticed that it said four fifty-five am. Who would be at the door at five til five?  I pulled back the curtain to see who was at the door and it was Colin. Colin? Why would he be there? "Hey baby, is there something wrong?" I asked opening the door.

            He yawned and raised his eyebrow at my question. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm here to pick you up."

            "For what?" I asked and rubbed my eyes.

            He shook his head with disgust. "Don't you remember? Goddamnit Carlene, you can't remember anything! I'm supposed to pick you up at five. We're all going to Colorado today. Remember?" I rolled my eyes at him because he was using a tone with me that I didn't like. But I did remember.

            "Ok. Go pick the others up and I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." I slammed the door in Colin's face before he could say anything, and then I ran upstairs. 

            I grabbed some pants, skirts, shirts, and other clothes and shoved them into a suitcase. Then I grabbed my light purple ski jacket, white shirt and light purple pants and threw them on. That should be all that I needed for as clothing. "Where the hell is that damn thing?" I asked, going through my purse to find my lip gloss. I always, some how or another wound up losing it and having to buy a whole new tube. That didn't really bother me, except for the fact that some where around the house there were like ten tubes of gloss.

            "Ah ha!" I exclaimed and pulled the shiny pink tube out of my purse. I also pulled a piece of folded and crumbled paper out with it. Unfolding the paper I could see that it had a number on it. Probably my friend Reese's number. I always forgot her number and I could never find it. Anyway I still unfolded the paper and it said, 'Call me.' And then it had a number on it and it was signed, Dallas Winston – the "dirty" greaser that you don't like--.

            I sighed. He must have slipped it in my purse when I wasn't looking. Besides I was never going to call him. Maybe if he wasn't a greaser and I didn't have a boyfriend. But he is a greaser and I do have a boyfriend. I turned the paper over and read what he had written on the back. 'P.S. If you want your locket back, you _will call me.'_

            I fumbled through the rest of my purse looking for my locket and cursed when it wasn't there. In fact I felt hot tears come to my eyes. Damn him. Of all things he had to take, he took my locket. My locket. My special locket.

            I grabbed my phone and dialed the number that was on the paper. I had to get that locket back. I needed it back. I just wasn't me without it. "You better have a good reason for calling at this time, Shepard!" A hard voice answered the phone and I heard a yawn. "If you don't have a reason, I'll kill you." I sighed. Oh great, I just made him mad because I woke him up.

            "Um, is Dallas Winston there?" I asked into the phone. I heard a few people yelling in the background until I heard someone yell, "Hey Dally, there's a girl on the phone!"

            "Yeah, he's here. Hang on. By the way, you know this ain't his home right?" 

            "It ain't yours either Steve!" Another voice called. I rolled my eyes. Had I just called a whole gang of greasers or something?

            "What?" A voice that sounded like it had just deepened into manhood asked. I assumed that it was Dallas so I waited for him to say more. He was never quiet. Well atleast when he was bothering me he wasn't quiet. "What the hell do you want?" The voice asked again.

            "Dallas?" I wondered and heard the guy groan, as if he was thinking that I was dense or something.

            "Yeah. Its Dally not Dallas. What do you want?" Ok, good. Now I knew for sure that it was him. I didn't want to go and yell at the wrong greaser or anything. Not that it would matter, but I didn't want them to go and beat up Colin or any of my friends because of me.

            "Dallas," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm because he said Dally and not Dallas. "This is Carlene Struckhoff, the Soc, if you'd like to call me that. Look, I need that locket. Please give it back." 

            I heard banging in the background. Then I heard the person that was on the phone earlier with me, yell, "Soda! Stop bangin the pans around! Some of us are still trying to sleep! You too Two-Bit!" I just sighed. What were they doing up so early? Did they ever go to sleep?

            "And while your getting my locket, tell your friends to shut their traps."

            "Who says I'm giving the locket back?" Dally asked into the phone. He was being so sassy that I almost laughed. I knew that he was flirting with me, and I may have been doing a little flirting of my own but I really needed that locket back.

            "Look. I said please. You can comeover to my place, but hurry I have to leave in ten minutes now." With that I heard the phone click and he hung up. I sighed and hung the phone up myself. I hope that meant that he was bringing the locket over. 

            And I just hoped that he would come over because I wanted to see him. A lot. I wanted to see his cold blue eyes, his light blonde hair and the way that it fell over his neck in tufts. He was perfect. Why can't we be together…..?

A/N~ I know it sucked but please review!!! And youll understand why the locket is important later in the story!


End file.
